yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 004
Making the Grade (Japanese: ５重合体！ ＶＷＸＹＺ(ヴィトゥズィ) 5 Polymers! VWXYZ) is the fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. It aired in Japan October 27, 2004. It aired in the US on October 13, 2005. = Synopsis = One day, an army fleet was traveling by ship towards Duel Academy. As the captain led the army towards the island, he said that this was the day that the Academy gets its new rare cards. Meanwhile, Syrus was praying over a monument he made of Slifer the Sky Dragon. Today was the day the students have their big promotion exams. These exams were an opportunity for the students to advance in rank or improve their grade. Jaden was still sleeping and Syrus was worried that he wouldn’t wake up in time for the written test. Afterwards, they have to do a field test, where they show off their dueling skills. Syrus left early so he would make it in time for the written test. Jaden left shortly after Syrus, but when he saw a woman trying to push a stalled van up a hill, he decided to help her out instead. Later on, Jaden showed up for the test, but as he took it, Dr. Crowler was trying to come up with another plan to get rid of him. After the students were done with the written test, they headed towards the school card shop, where the army was going to deliver the new rare cards for the field test. Syrus and Jaden fell asleep during the test, so Bastion woke them up and told them about the cards and they headed towards the shop. Meanwhile, just the students got to the shop; they found that a mysterious stranger had bought all the rare cards already. When Syrus and Jaden got there, everyone was gone. The clerk said there was only one pack of cards left, so Jaden let Syrus have it to help him with his test. All of a sudden, the girl that Jaden helped with the van, showed up. She was the owner of the shop and wanted to give Jaden something as a reward for helping her earlier. Meanwhile, Chazz and his friends were walking around the building, when they ran into the stranger who bought all the cards. The stranger was Crowler, who wanted to help Chazz defeat Jaden in the field test by giving him the cards. Normally, students only duel someone within their same dorm, so Crowler pulled some strings. When Jaden arrived at the test site, he was surprised to see that Chazz was his opponent, but Jaden thought this would be a good away to finish the match he and Chazz had before in the Obelisk arena. Jaden promised to defeat Chazz. When he drew a Spell Card, he had a flashback. When Jaden and Syrus were in the card shop, the girl gave Jaden a special pack of cards she had hidden from the other students. She figured Jaden could use the cards more than she could. Jaden was ready to win this Duel. After witnessing Jaden’s victory over an Obelisk Blue, Chancellor Sheppard promoted Jaden to Ra Yellow. Syrus was proud for him, but was sad to see a good friend go. Later that night, Jaden showed back up at the Slifer dorm. Jaden liked the idea of the promotion, but he turned it down because he would rather live with his friends in Slifer. = Characters = * Jeff Woodlock (Jaden Yuki) * Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes) * Wayne Grayson (Syrus Truesdale) * Scottie Ray (Zane Trusdale) * Anthony Salerno (Chazz Princeton) * Eric Stuart (Bastion Misawa) * Sean Schemmel (Vellian Crowler) * Veronica Taylor (Ms. Dorothy) Guest Stars * Wayne Grayson (Professor Lyman Banner) * Eddie Paulson (Chumley Huffington) * Bella Hudson (Miss Fonda Fontaine) =Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Chazz Princeton= Jaden Yuki's Turn *Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" in Defense Position (800 ATK / 2000). Chazz Princeton's Turn *Chazz activates Spell Card "Magical Mallet" to return it along with 4 cards from his hand to his Deck. After reshuffling his Deck, he draws 5 cards. Then, he activates Spell Card "Magical Mallet" to return it along with 1 card from his hand to his deck. After drawing 2 cards, Chazz Normal Summons "V-Tiger Jet" in Attack Position (1600 ATK / 1800 DEF). He activates Continuous Spell Card "Frontline Base" then activates its effect to Special Summon "W-Wing Catapult" in Attack Position (1300 ATK / 1500 DEF). He removes "W-Wing Catapult" and "V-Tiger Jet" from his Playing Field from play to Fusion Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" in Attack Position (2000 ATK / 2100 DEF). Chazz activates "VW-Tiger Catapult's" effect. He discards 1 card from his hand to switch "Clayman" to Attack Position. "VW-Tiger Catapult" attacks then destroys "Elemental Hero Clayman" (Jaden: 4000 → 2800 Life Points). Chazz Sets 1 card. Jaden Yuki's Turn *Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in Defense Position (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Chazz Princeton's Turn *Chazz Normal Summons "X-Head Cannon" in Attack Position (1800 ATK / 1500 DEF) then activates "Frontline Base's" effect to Special Summon "Z-Metal Tank" in Attack Position (1500 ATK / 1300 DEF). Next, he activates Continuous Trap Card "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" (1500 ATK / 1600 DEF). He removes "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and Z-Metal Tank from play to Fusion Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" in Attack Position (2800 ATK / 2600 DEF). Then, he removes "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" and "VW-Tiger Catapult" from play to Fusion Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" in Attack Position (3000 ATK / 2800 DEF). Chazz activates "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's" effect to remove "Elemental Hero Sparkman" from the field from play. "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" attacks Jaden, who activates Trap Card "A Hero Emerges". Chazz selects a card in Jaden’s hand. Then, Jaden Special Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" in Defense Position (1200 ATK / 800 DEF). "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" attacks "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix". Its effect switches her to Attack Position. "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" destroys "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (Jaden Yuki: 2800 → 1000 Life Points). Jaden Yuki's Turn *Jaden Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" in Defense Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Chazz Princeton's Turn *"VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" attacks "Winged Kuriboh", but Jaden activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Transcendent Wings". He discards 2 cards from his hand and Tributes "Winged Kuriboh" to Special Summon "Winged Kuriboh LV10" in Attack Position (300 ATK / 200). Jaden activates "Winged Kuriboh LV10's" effect. He Tributes "Winged Kuriboh LV10" to destroy "Catapult" then inflict damage equal to its ATK (Chazz: 4000 → 1000 Life Points). Jaden Yuki's turn Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" in Attack Position (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF). "Elemental Hero Avian" attacks Chazz (Chazz: 1000 → 0 Life Points). = Featured Cards = * A Hero Emerges * Call of the Haunted * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Frontline Base * Magical Mallet * Transcendent Wings * V-Tiger Jet * VW-Tiger Catapult * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon * W-Wing Catapult * Winged Kuriboh * Winged Kuriboh LV10 * X-Head Cannon * XYZ-Dragon Cannon * Y-Dragon Head * Z-Metal Tank Crowler's coat * A-Team: Trap Disposal Unit * Chain Burst * Curse of Anubis * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Divine Wrath * Flint * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast * Fusion Weapon * Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective * Hallowed Life Barrier * Hammer Shot * Machine Duplication * Mind on Air * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Mystic Swordsman LV2 * Ojama King * Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Rare Metalmorph * Soul Resurrection * Special Hurricane * Spirit Barrier * Statue of the Wicked * Theban Nightmare * Tragedy * Woodborg Inpachi =Episode Video= qA2SpF8T2-4